Inigo
coding by Brisingr |-| Main= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Sierra (lineart - Wings of Night) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Charm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Snowflakes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue, grey, lavender |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Artic Fox |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INFP |- |-style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Orientation' |Metrosexual |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Third Circle IceWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To become promoted to Aerial Officer To someday become a professional dancer To get a lover (somehow) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Stationed at the border of the IceWing kingdom, Jade Mountain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Eira (deceased) Aspen (father) Odin (brother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Odin, Briar (his friend), his brother's traveling troup, the queen of the IceWings, soldiers in the army, Eira |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Severa, Princess Burn, Princess Blister, most other SandWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | feeling safe and in control, dancing alone, getting attention from the ladies, giving advice and cheering dragons up, socializing, sticking to the plan, spending time with his brother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | feeling alone, facing death in battle, when troops are miserable, being seen crying, facing his fears, when his trusted friends betray him |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Frostbreath Resists bright light Withstands subzero temperatures Skilled at climbing rocky ground Skilled with a spear and with his claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | His prized silver spear, Demetria |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Brinigo - Briar x Inigo |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I was practicing a few dance moves..I hope no one was watching...." |} |} Beauty inspires me. Or so he says with the same smile he always has, bright and cheerful and somewhat infectious. You find it hard to believe anything would be different. He knows the truth. Inigo is a dragon with silvery white scales that shine in the light, a dark blue tongue, and sharp teeth that he shows off in a dazzling smile. He also has light blue crystalline spines on his back and tail which are slightly transparent, and light blue claws. He seems almost as if he is made of jewels when he steps into the sunlight and it hits his spines and wings. He also has grey, lavender, and blue tinting on his wing membranes, a trait that runs uniquely in his family. Most mistake him for being part RainWing due to the opalescent colors of his wings in the light. He doesn't mind the attention, although he is offended that RainWings seem to be the tribe solely expected to have awe-inspiring colors. His dark blue eyes are often twinkling in mischief. To offset his appearance, Inigo wears two silver rings on each of horns, and three silver rings on his tail. On more casual occasions, he wears a dark blue hoop earring with a dragon fang hanging from it on his left ear. Inigo can and will: * battle well with a spear, it's second nature to him * tell quickly when something is wrong after years of being in war * fly very well, his wings are strong and he is fast, but not as fast as a SkyWing * breathe frostbreath. He's especially good at using it to disable opponents. * fight fine with his serrated claws, but still rather fight with Demetria * see very well, even in places outside of the IceWing kingdom, but not in the rainforest * sing decently, but his dance moves are the smoothest * keep a beat and join in making music. surprisingly, he can play a harp. * be understanding and sensitive to your needs, most of the time * have fun with you and laugh, he loves to spend time with others * speak less casually wherever he is. The IceWing kingdom taught him manners and etiquette. Inigo can not: * always stay out of your personal space if you are grumpy, he's a very touchy dragon * stand being in the heat for too long, and hates getting headaches * stop flirting when he's in the mood. HE CANNOT. * look at a SandWing without somewhat remembering his mother's death, he tries to hold the memories back * stop yelling when he finally loses his patience, his scales become colder when he feels intense emotion * stand being tricked or recruited into another war, he decided he fights for himself and his allies * show you his dancing really. he's actually shy about it, and although he dances well he gets embarrassed when someone is watching. * carry dragons too well, they're heavy to him * understand inside jokes, sometimes they fly over his head * help but playfully tease you if you look hilarious to him * eat spicy food, he'll politely refuse * allow murderers to go free. he supports execution. From the beginning, he had a path to greatness. Inigo's mother, Eira was a renowned warrior in battle, facing enemies without a second thought and tearing them apart. But, she was also admired for her ability to still seem serene and beautiful in their eyes. During the better times in their kingdom, she would hold festivals with dancing and music. It was easy for her, being a Second Circle IceWing with plenty of riches. She would always be the star dancer at the show, and her beauty dazzled all who came near her. Her parents were proud of her accomplishments, even though she would never be queen. But, everything changed when she was placed into an arranged marriage with Aspen, a dragon in the First Circle. She tried to make herself believe that she could fall in love with him, so to make her parents happy she stayed with her new mate and had a dragonet. But, she knew it was a lie. On the outside, she had the perfect life, but on the inside, everything was falling apart. She couldn't help but hate Aspen, the way that he treated her like he owned her, and his obsession with her looks. He became frustrated with how she would stop talking to him and act like he was invisible. The moment their dragonet came into the world, she felt like she was slapped in the face. He looked so much like his father. Too much. Eira tried to be a good mother, to take care of him when he was crying, but stayed distant. She couldn't bear to see him. Soon after, much to the anger of her parents, she left Aspen for good. She left him with the dragonet, and finally free, fell in love with a SandWing. Or at least, that's what the rumors said. Inigo was left to the mercy of Aspen, a dragon unknown to him. His father pressed him into military service, seeing that he was a dragonet who lacked discipline and finesse. He hated that his mother tried to instill free thinking in him, to make him a radical who didn't care about the Circles. Every day, when his son would come home from training, tired and bruised, he would ask for a show of self-control, whether it meant sparring with his father or holding back an hour before eating. Most of the time, it was torture. He wanted to say something back, to tell him that he didn't care about being a soldier, and that he wanted to be a dancer like his mother, but he always held his tongue. Some moments made it worth it. A small smile from his father, a nudge on the wing, a sparkling in their eyes like they had shared a secret and a good laugh. When his father would tell him roughly, "You're tuning out better than I thought." No matter what he went through, he vowed to himself that he would smile, and that he would take it one day at a time. The bells tolled. He woke up, eyes flying wide at dawn, hearing the hissing and sliding sounds of sand. He heard voices outside, filled with worry and fear, grumbles and disgruntled shouts. He walked outside, head high like he had practiced for hours on end, in military position. It had been a while since he was deployed first into the SandWing kingdom to attack Burn's stronghold. This wasn't the first time he had seen a dead civilian. He went towards the corpse, before the color hit him like a sword to the heart. Blue, blue blood. No SandWing by chance has blue blood...! All he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears and he could only feel the stinging of his eyes. It can't be..it can't be! MOTHER! The spear clattered from his grasp and hit the sand, forgotten. His eyes were averted as the quiet mourning words of the nobility flew past like a river. Eira was a noble dragon, her beauty second to none, the riches of her life unmatched... They never said Eira, she left behind a son, she went to die in the sand, she never said goodbye... His father said something in his low voice beside his ear before moving up to take the lead, his regal voice blending with the rest She was a noble dragon, the honor of our family pride of our tribe Then why did she never say goodbye? Why did she leave him to go die? He wanted the murderer found and dead. With his silver spear, a gift from his father, carefully named for the purity of snow, he slew SandWings battle after battle until its hilt was stained red. He would fight alongside his comrades, first on the battlefield, last to leave a dragon behind. At night, he stared at the moons and prayed for everything to be alright again. The IceWings occupied city after city. He stayed in one of the cities that night to see a festival was going on. Hope and bitterness rose in his chest, making his longing for his mother raw. He watched through narrowed eyes, ready to attack should anything go wrong. A SandWing-IceWing went up onto the stage, one with spirit, and laughing he began to sing. And he sang just like his mother used to. The same lullaby. Every night when he was a dragonet. Tears rose in his eyes as the performance became his whole world, and the dragon on the stage, a glowing light. After the performance was over, he walked up to him, and asked who he was. "Hahaha. Fair of you to ask mere mortal. I am Odin. Odin Dark. You aren't going to arrest me, right?" "No." He said, a mournful look growing on his face. "Do you know Eira?" "H-how do you know about Eira?" The singer asked incredulously. "If you're going to tell me she's gone to the heavens, I know...I know she's passed away." "She's my mother." A silence. Then shock. Then, Odin laughed a great big laugh. "Is this a joke? A sick joke?" "No," the soldier persisted, "she's your mother too." "Are you saying..?" "We're brothers." After he met Odin, things were never quite the same. Inigo learned how to be cheerful again, from the SandWing singing annoying songs in his ears and showing him that there was still goodness, even in war. He taught Odin how to fight, lending him Demetria until it turned out that he was better with a dagger. They fought sometimes, but became inseperable. His father didn't like it at all. Good thing that he didn't live with his father anymore. He had his own living space in the Ice Kingdom, which the two of them lived in comfortably. Odin would never go to battle, unable to fight against the SandWings who were his family, but would still support Inigo after every campaign. And even though his brother was on the lowest circle, he brought the spirit of celebration back to the Ice Kingdom and started the tradition of festivals again, after years of war. After the war, Inigo packed up his bags to finally become what he always dreamed. Odin didn't exactly have a good idea of where he wanted to go, but started to travel Pyrrhia to see all of the different tribes, and maybe get more famous. The two of them stood on their last day in the Ice Kingdom, side by side. "I chance I'll see you again, right brother?" "If the spirits of darkness will it, anything can happen!" That was Odin for 'Yes we will.' "I'll miss you." "Well I'll always be right in your heart." The SandWing-IceWing grinned. His smile was contagious. And Inigo was off to new adventures. To go to school. To become a dancer. And maybe, just maybe, to get a girl? What? It's possible. Odin The REAL crazy brother. He loves his half-brother a lot, and wouldn't give him up for the world. He taught him how to be a real dragon instead of a shell, and helped him get over the grief of losing their mother. He sometimes gets annoyed by his antics, but can't help but sometimes join in on his singing. Also, Odin is his wingman in all things romance, and he's his brother's wingman. So, if either of them have a dragon they like, they vowed under blood-pact to help each other. It's serious. Eira His caring mother who he'd never give up. Although he felt like he never got enough time with her, he was deeply touched by her love and care. To the end of his days, he'll always remember her soft voice, and all of her beautiful performances. He wishes that he got to dance with her once, just one last time, a final serenade. Aspen His father was harsh, but not the worst. He did what was expected in the Ice Kingdom, and as he grew older Inigo understood the pressure from his father's noble parents and the Queen so that they would fit in. He hates remembering the times where he would be hit by him, but tries to treasure the small moments where his father smiled in pride. * secretly (cough) based off of Ingo * super secretly based off of Inigo, really Laslow * no, he is not on his adventure for beans * knows every word of every pop song using Google * very wise * his dancing is a move that can destroy you ** go ahead, challenge him to a dance off |-| Gallery = The Inigo.png Inigo.png|ref by Heron